Smooth Sailing
by MDDC26
Summary: Gibbs is late, for a very, very important date.


**Author's note:** This is a request from Meherm, a KIBBS inspired one-shot. Might not be entirely what you were hoping for, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Gibbs put the finishing touches on his boat for the night before heading back upstairs. Calm yourself he thought. It won't do you any good if you show up stuttering. He got dressed into more appropriate attire, got into his car and drove to Kate's. He was late and she'd probably kill him for it.

Turning into her driveway, he got out of the car and knocked on her door. She opened the door, looking breathless. She was dressed simply in plain yellow summer dress that finished just above her knees. Her dark hair tumbled about her shoulders messily. She looked gorgeous. She flashed him a harried smile and shut the door behind her.

"You're late!" He made a face.

"I don't suppose we could over look it, just this once?"He asked, she looked at him and her grin widened. She pressed right up against him backing him into a wall, and rested her hands on his firm chest,

"I'll think about it," she leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "But you'll have to make it up to me," before walking past him and into his car. He stood there for a few moments before a cocky smirk dawned on his face. She looked at him in exasperation before opening her window.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" He went to his car and slid into the driver's seat. Reversing out, he took them across the city to the harbour. She left her window rolled down and the warm summer breeze washed across her face. Grinning like a kid who was just given a Christmas present, Gibbs parked the car and went to open Kate's door. She stepped out and he shut the door behind her. He grabbed her by the hand and tugged her along until they reached a pier lined with boats; they stopped at a smallish yacht.

"What's this?" she asked,

"Ours for the night, to do with as we will," Gibbs said, her face lit up.

"Really?!" she asked, Gibbs nodded, she gave out a surprised shriek as her swept her off her feet and into his arms. He carried her lightly onto the boat and into the cabin eliciting a laugh from Kate. He set her down on the plush couch, but was thrown off balance as she pulled him with her. He landed on top of her as per her original intention.

"About making up to me..." He didn't give her a chance to finish as he swooped down to capture her pink lips in a soft kiss. When they broke apart she had an impish light in her eye.

"You're going to have to do better than that!"

"Who am I to refuse a lady?" he asked, obliging to her command. This time, his kiss left her flushed and more than a bit breathless,

"Am I forgiven yet?" he asked, she paused.

"I'll have to think about it." He rolled his eyes and got to his feet. She finally got a chance to take in the rest of the small cabin. It was expensively furnished and elegant.

Set up, to one side of the room was a table for two. Kate was very excited. This was definitely going to be a night to remember.

When she turned around and saw Gibbs gone, she went to where she knew he'd be. She climbed the stairs to where the control area of the yacht would be. Surely enough, he was at the wheel looking more than a little bit mussed, as though he drove boats every day of his life. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Leaning her head on his broad shoulder, she watched as he steered them out of the marina.

Every once in a while, Kate would try her very best to distract Gibbs from his task in various ways, before he finally gave up on steering the boat. He stopped them where they were, since they were far enough out to sea not to be disturbed and turned to face her.

"Katelyn Todd, you are an evil woman!" he said with a mock glare. She gave him her most innocent smile, her eyes wide.

"Me?" Instead of answering that, he led her back into the cabin and to the table she'd noticed when they were first in this room. On the table was a chilled bottle of champagne, and some cutlery. As she was seated, Gibbs left and then returned seconds later bringing with him a platter of appetisers. Throughout dinner Gibbs didn't take his eyes off Kate once. Not through the main course, not even as he fed her the strawberries dipped in milk chocolate.

Very few people were ever allowed to see this side of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Katelyn Todd was one of only three women in his lifetime that had ever brought this side of him out. Shannon and Jenny were in the past, Katelyn was his future. And by God was he going to do his best not to screw this one up too. The sun was setting over the horizon when they went back onto the deck.

He raised an eyebrow as Kate proceeded to strip down into a bikini and dove into the water beside the boat.

"The water is lovely and warm Jethro!" she called, "come on in, if you're interested." He followed her into the water, dressed only in board shorts. They let the light on the deck of the boat guide them back when they swam too far. Gibbs floated on the surface of the water content for a change, just to be lazy. That wasn't to be, as Kate dived below the surface, to come up underneath him and pull him under with her. He chased her back to the boat and she climbed aboard laughing.

Jethro stopped to wonder what he'd done in a past life to be this lucky. Kate stretched out face down on a towel and rested her head on her forearms. Gibbs dried himself off as best as he could and joined her. Before she could react, Gibbs had straddled her lower back, his hands expertly massaging every inch of her toned body. She could feel the calluses rubbing against her skin, the difference between her soft skin and his rough hands. She sighed in contentment, this was the life. He moved down her legs, continuing his massage. Kate wished she could stay in the moment for the rest of her life. After he'd worked his way down her legs, he moved to her side lying on his back, hands behind his head staring aimlessly at the stars, soon however, someone much prettier than the stars had blocked his view.

"C'mon," she said, tugging him to his feet, "Let's do something." They left the towels there and went back into the cabin, she pick up a remote control from the coffee table and aimed it at what seemed to be a blank wall. Suddenly a huge projector screen came down the wall.

She went to the cabinet below the screen, hoping to find a movie they could watch. She found one she liked. And grinned... He was going to kill her.

She put the movie in the DVD player and snuggled into his arms. As the theme song to "The Sound of Music" floated through the boat, you could hear a male groan in exasperation. Katelyn Todd laughed at him.

"It's only a movie and one of my favourites too!"

"I have a better idea," As he kissed her, she let the remote control slide from her hand. The movie played on, long after it had been forgotten by the occupants of the boat.

The next morning, Kate rolled over in bed only to find him gone. Could the man not sleep in after 6am? She pulled on her dress and went to find him. He was out on the deck, fishing rod in hand, hat partially covering his face. She made a face. Fishing?

He must have heard her footsteps since he turned around the moment she stepped onto the deck.

"Morning," he said softly, his voice carrying,

"Hey," she said, taking a seat beside him, "Fishing?" she asked, he laughed at the scepticism in her voice.

"It's relaxing, c'mon I'll show you." He pulled her to her feet and pulled out another fishing rod and hand it to her. He stood behind her, correcting her grip, and her stance gently. Then he taught her how to cast her line and reel it back in. Soon, they'd both re taken their seats and sat comfortably waiting for a bite. Gibbs was the first to catch something, it wasn't too small. But since they weren't fishing to eat, he threw it back in and set it free. Kate watched him do this with surprise.

"You are a strange man," After a while she felt an insistent tugging on her line. It got stronger and stronger. She began to reel in whatever she'd caught but found it put up quite a struggle.

"Jethro!" Together they reeled in what must have been a fish that was a meter and half in length. Gibbs muttered something under his breath,

"What was that?" she asked him, he smiled innocently.

"Nothing," Kate laughed at the expression on his face and wrapped her arms around him. Neither of them wanted to break the moment.

"Should we let him go?"

"...I suppose," Kate said reluctantly looking at the thrashing fish at the end of her line. Gibbs pulled out his pocket knife and cut the line, together they watched as the big fish swam free.

"I love you," she said quietly, he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," and suddenly he knew this was the appropriate moment. If you asked him, even years later, he could not tell you why or how he knew, he just did. He slid to one knee and pulled a box from his pocket, "Katelyn Todd. Will you marry me?"

She stood there in shock for just long enough to make him nervous before almost choking him to death in with a hug. Gibbs fell backwards, pulling Kate on top of him.

"Yes," she whispered into his ear, he disentangled her from his neck and slid the ring onto her finger. Then together they stood up. Kate looked at her engagement ring in admiration. Then she smiled wryly, remembering the surprise she had prepared for him.

"Now I have a surprise for you," she put her hand on his chest and told him to stay there. Digging through her bag, she found what she was looking for. She handed him a small round box,

"You beat me too it." She said, in the box was a simple platinum ring engraved with their names and a symbol for eternity. He looked at her in surprise. Never would he have suspected her as the type to propose. She shrugged. One thing was for certain though, she would never again complain about going fishing.

"So," he asked, "Am I forgiven?"

"Most definitely," she replied happily.


End file.
